Family ties
by inu87yasha
Summary: Tohru Honda's cousin comes to vist, Kagome Higarashi. Can she break the curse? Meanwhile Kyo is trying to get the courage to ask Tohru to the new dance club that just opened. How will this story end? Read and find out! There will be a sequel!
1. Chapter One

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.  
  
Family ties  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
RRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hello Tohru speaking, who is this?" 'What do you mean who is this, this is your cousin Kagome!' "Kagome is it really you, oh it's been so long!" ' Were are you I called your grandparents house and he said to call here?' 'I was wondering could I come vist, since it's been so long?' Just then Yuki walked in. "Honda-san who's on the phone?" asked Yuki. " My cousin is it alright if she comes here for a couple days to vist, I haven't seen her since I was 3." She asked. "Well as long as she's cute!" said Shigure. "You can come to my school after 2:00." 'Okay see you then, bye' " Bye!"said Tohru (Lets magically say she new the school's address) "What's all the damn noise about?" asked Kyo " Sorry kyo but my cousin's coming to vist for the weekend." Tohru ran of to get ready for school. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 1:58 at school  
  
I thought Tohru. " Time to leave class have a nic- GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BRATS GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Tohru why are you so exited." Asked Uo "Her cousin is coming that is what the electric signals are telling me." Said Hana. " I don't mean to be rude but can you please tell the electric signals to keep it down a bit, I wanted it to be a surprise." Said Tohru. " Sissy!" said a voice "Sissy, Sissy, Sissy that's all I here, I'm bored take us some place nice. Please not the park, I hated it there you think just because were kids we like the park, well think twice." Hiro said. " Hello Kisa, Hello Hiro. I'm sorry I can't take you anywhere because I have to met my cousin, she's coming to vist, and I haven't seen her since I was three." "Well who car- " Hiro was interrupted "Can I met sissy's cousin?" asked Kisa "Sure, Here she is now, Hey Kagome over here." Please review this is my first fic. 


	2. An Uninvited Guest

I do not own fruits Basket or InuYasha so do not bother me. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Capter 2 : An uninvited Guest br Where Kagome isn at the moment. br Kagome spoted her cousin and was about to walk over when something grabed her arm. "Kagome I sense evil don't go over there please." Said a white haried boy with a bandana over his head. (You can have him anything you want unless it is something sick, he is wereing the Bandana to cover his ears so go with it.) " Inuyasha let go of me I want to go see my cousin." She said.She tried to pull away but his grip was to tight. "Come on were leaving!' said the Inu. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 'What's going on, kyo Yuki help my cousin someones trying to kid nap her" she shouted as she ran over to her cousin, and of course they come to save the day. "Sir can you please let go of my cousin ?" she pleaded br " No you may not you stupid bitch!" he shouted. " Hey never speak to Honda-san like that." Said Yuki. "Next time you do well kill you." Added Kyo. "Inuyasha never call my cousin that, you can call me that all you want but leave her alone." Said an angry kagome. He let her go, and was about to leave until a person stoped him. " If you like you can come back to the house for dinner its obvious that you know my cousin. Would you like to?" asked Tohru. " Feh, if you want me to after all you are her cousin." He said ' My pefect chance to investigate more on those boys' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were walking peacefully after everyone was introduced. Now it is only Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha on the way to Shigure's House. "Kagome, follow me we will be sharing the same room. I'll show you around the house." Said a very exited Tohru. " Hello there and who might this butiful young lady be?" asked Shigure. " Hi I'm Tohru's cousin Kagome." "It is nice to meet you I am Shigure Sohma -" " THE SHIGURE SOHMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU RIGHT MY FAVORITE MANGA AND YOUR BOOKS ARE THE BEST MAY I SHAK YOU HAND PLEASE!!!" " Why of course any friend of Tohru's is a friend of mine." He said shaking her hand. "It is such an honor I am soeey to burden you ill leave you probly need to write." " THAT IS THE ONLY THING HE DOES NOT DO GET OVER HERE SHIGURE I NEED THE MANUSCRIPT NOW!!" screamed Mia. She tied a rope around him and started to pull him away. "It was nice to meet you Kagome see you at dinner if she doesn't murder me!" he yelled. " SHUT UP YOU DAMNED BASTARD AND GET THE FUCKING MANUSCRIPT DONE!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs " Oh I almost forgot it's already finished her you go!" he said laughing his lungs out and having the time of his life. Please Review I wont continue unless I get two more reviews. 


	3. Explainations

I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, though I wish I did, I don't.

Chp. 3 Explanations

That night

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome was sitting on a wooded porch for some reason she couldn't get to bed. She took a deep breath and then looked around at the view. Everything was beautiful in the moonlight even a pair of golden eyes that were coming from the forest.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here, I told you I will be fine." Kagome said.

A dark figure hoped down from the tree.

" I'm sorry Kagome I just don't like them, I keep having this feeling that there is something more to them." Said a very worried inu.

" I sense it to but I trust them, because Tohru does." She said.

" I just don't want you or your cousin hurt." He said.

" Since when did you care about my cousin?" asked a confused Kagome.

" Since I realized she meant so much to you……….wait…some ones coming I'll come check on you in the morning. Bye." Inuyasha said before jumping away into the moonlight. 

She listened and he was right Shigure just came out of his office.

" Oh your awake, may I ask what is troubling you?" asked Shigure.

" I just can't fall asleep that's all." She said.

" I have a couple of questions I would like to ask you Kagome, they may be personal so you don't have to answer. Tohru said she didn't see you since she was three why is that didn't you even go to her mothers funeral?" he asked cautiously.

There was a moment of silence and then she spoke with teary eyes.

" No, I didn't, the only thing keeping us seeing each other was our fathers, they liked each other but not very much. When her dad died that was the last I saw of her. Later my dad died and our mother hated each other. That's why when my mom got the invitation to the funeral she hid it from me because she new I would go. I then found it a week later after the funeral was over I felt so bad, I wanted to go strait to Tohru, but my mom said no. Then about a year ago she said I could call and Tohru wasn't at her grandfathers he wouldn't tell me were she was so finally this week I found out buy her friend Hana. I fell so bad and so horrible, I now wonder how can she even talk to me let alone let me stay in her house when she doesn't know the truth, how?" she then burst into tears.

"It's okay she still loves you and you still love her and that's the important thing. Maybe one day when your ready and she's ready you can tell her if you wish. Do you feel any better now?" he asked.

"Yes a lot better Mr. Sohma a lot better, thank you."

"Call me Shigure." He said.

" Goodnight I'm going to bed, thank you Shigure." Said kagome as she walked off to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MORNING

"YAWN how come I'm the only person up this early?" Kyo asked himself.

'Hunh who's in the kitchen'

" Um who's in the kitchen?" Kyo called out.

"Oh sorry if I bothered you." Said Kagome.

" It's okay I'm just not used to anyone being up this early like me that's all." Said Kyo.

"So how old are you Kyo?" asked Kagome.

" Why the Hell would you want to know! I mean I'm 16." He said little load.

"So your Tohru's age, I'm 17." Said Tohru.

"What The Hell Does That Matter, Who cares What Age You Are I Don't!" he yelled before going outside for an early morning jog.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Did you like breakfast Kagome?" asked Tohru.

"Yes it was great, do you mind if I go for a jog?" asked kagome

"No, not at all." Replied Tohru.

She got up and opened the door but right when she did a certain red head bumped into her and the acedetly hugged.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How is that for a cliffhanger? I won't update until I have 13 reviews so hurry up. Thanks oh Shit Inuyashas almost On I got to go see ya peace out.


	4. Close Call

Disclaimer I do not own Fruits Basket of Inuyasha.

Chp.4 Close Calls

Poof! Kagome opened her eyes and saw a cute orange cat on her lap. To her his fur was like silk.

"Wow how could this little thing knock me over, it is so CUTE!" she said.

She then waved bye to everyone and went out for a jog.

' Was it me or were Kyo's clothes on the ground.' She thought but shrugged it off and left. The air was warm with a cool breeze and she loved it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When she was back Tohru was waiting for her.

" What were you planning on doing today Tohru?" asked Kagome

" I was going to introduce you to some friends if that's okay with you, then maybe hang at the mall." Said Tohru.

" I'd love to, thanks for caring so much about me. Usually people don't, it feels nice."

" I love you you're my cousin of course I care about you. And what do you mean by nobody usually does?" asked a curious Tohru.

Kagome then told her everything that she confessed to Shigure. It felt good knowing Tohru knew the truth.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" First I will introduce you to Kisa and Hiro they are waiting at the park for us." She said. Then they ran of to the park.

" What took you so long did you two get lost, it's no surprise you look stupid enough. Or did you want to ditch us but changed your minds, well that's not very nice and I wont forgive you. Buy us something maybe an ice cream cone because were hungry."

" I'm so sorry Hiro we did get lost, I'm really sor-" said Tohru

" Well apology not accepted by the way who chose a park it so boring?" said Hiro

" I did Hiro." Said a shy Kisa.

" I love it here how about you, who are you another freak please spare me." Said Hiro

" Hello I am Kisa and this is Hiro, I am so sorry he is being rude he really is a nice person." Said Kisa holding her hand out.

" It's nice to meet you Kisa, I'm Kagome Tohru's cousin. Oh hi **_Hiro_**, nice to meet you to." Said Kagome.

" Is it true sissy is it true this is your cousin?" Kisa asked excitedly.

" Yes she is, she is as spatial to me as you are Kisa. Just as speatal."

" You have a sister?"  Kagome asked.

" She's not my real sister but she is just like a little sister to me."

" Well we have to go bye. It was nice to meet you Kagome." Shouted Kisa as they ran off.

" Nice to meet you to." Kagome shouted back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After a long day of introductions they finally come home.

" Oh look Kyo's on the Roof I'll go get him can you start dinner please?" asked Tohru.

" Sure, but you love birds don't be to long okay?" asked Kagome jokingly.

Tohru nodded as she blushed a bright ruby color.

" Hey Kyo want to come down for dinner soon." Asked Tohru when she got up there.

" Sure but can we talk a bit first?" he asked bravely trying to get his courage up. ' What if she says no, I still have to try.'

" So Tohru there's this new dance Club called the  Black Neko… and ….and,"

" And what?' asked Tohru.

" and I was wondering if you would like to go with me, your cousin could come with that boyfriend of hers it would be fun wouldn't it." He asked now as red as a strawberry.

" Umm, sure I'd love to go. To tell the truth I was hoping you would ask me out on a date. When would you like to go?" she asked redder than him.

Now Kyo was as red as ever if possible. " This Friday." He answered.

" I'd love to, thank you Kyo." She said.

" No, thank you," he kissed her on the cheek " I promise you wont regret it." He said jumping of the roof leaving a very red Tohru.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What will happen, how will Kagome still be their buy Friday, when she's staying for one weekend? Please Review no more unless I have 15 reviews. Bye!


	5. Explainations

Disclamier: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fruits Basket.

Chp. 5: One Secret is out.

Hey its me I am going to Edmintin for my little Bro's Hockey Tournament. I'm sorry but like before I wont update. I'm really sorry.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      "So what did you talk about?" asked Kagome a little annoyingly.

" Stuff, like would you like to…." RING  RING.

" Hello," said Tohru.

" Oh here she is, Kagome its for you."

"Hello,"

'Hello where are you it's almost Monday' said Kagome's mother.

" I'm here at Tohru's house like we planned."

' You're uncle died and I,m going to America for the funirul you eiter come with me for a month or you stay there for a month.'

" I'll stay here!" she shouted while hanging up the phone.

"Um can I stay here for a while, like a month or two?" Kagome asked.

" sure you can and if you want that Inu yasha guy can come over to." Said Shigure who just entered the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Sohma-san." Said Kagome.

" This is great now you can come to the dance club with me and Kyo with that inuyasha person." Said Tohru.

"What dance club Kyo asked me to go to, he said you two are invited."

"Tohru I'm happy for you but I was just kidding about the whole love birds thing, I gusse I'll have to test him instead of your mom." Said Kagome.

"What do you mean test?" asked a worried Tohru.

"It's a long standing tradition on our fathers sides that if you have a child there dates and Boyfrineds are inspected, if it's a boy they get inspected by the other family with the girl."

"What do I do?" asked Tohru.

"Make sure I DON'T RIP HIM APPARET FOR NOT ASKING!" shouted Kagome as she ran out side to get some air.

"Um Kagome were are you going?" asked Tohru.

"To go get Inu yasha his house doesn't have phones I'll be back in a couple of days." Shouted Kagome.

"Okay Bye!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RING! RING!

"Hello,"

' Tohru long time no see this is your aunt, is Kagome there?' she asked

"No sorry she went to get Inuyasha, um did you need anything?" asked Tohru

'Yes do you mind if her brother stays with you to?'

" No trubble at all, um, she has a brother?"

' Yes and he's been dieing to meat you, Kagome always tells stories about you two and he wants to meet you. Well bye then.'

" Bye," she put down the black phone and felt like she won a million dollars, ' I can't belive it all my fantasies are coming true in one night, but as smart as Kagome is she'll find out about the curse, I hope not.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A couple of days later.

"This is good food Tohru." Said Kagome and Inuyasha to gether.

" Would you like anything Sota?" she asked with a smile on here face that shown brighter than the sun. 

" Um yes please Ms. Honda."

" Call me Tohru you are my cousin, what would you like I'd be happy to make anything for you if this isn't what you like." She said.

" Um can I have some rice balls with baby plumbs, please Tohru." He said a bit worried.

" Sure anything for you." She said going to the kitchen. Kagome glared at him with a look that said why-didn't-you-eat-what-she-prepared-I'm-gonna-slice-your-head-off.

A while later she came back with plenty of rice balls with baby plumbs but the rice balls were shaped like cats.

" How did you know cats are my favorite animals!" shouted a surprised Sota.

Tohru looked at Kyo who looked like he won the world in a bet.

She was so happy but two people were now missing Inuyasha and Shigure. She shrugged it of but she still had a bad felling.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In the forest.

"Why did you follow me Inuyasha?" asked Shigure who was heading for the main house but was stoped.

" I can sence a dog around you or in you but I can't point it out what is it?" Inu asked a question and was expecting an answer.

" First of all I can sence you are a dog , I will not tell you my past unless you tell me your past. Second maby your not supposed to sence an exact spot."He said strangly seriously (at least for him) he walked around inuyasha and kept walking not stopping to even look back when Inuyasha called his name. ' What is it with that guy there's something wired about the whole Sohma family, but it's something I senced before what is it?' he asked Himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that evening.

"HELLO!" shouted a voice, but all anyone saw at the door was a blur of yellow.

" Over here sillyies!" the voice shouted. Everyone looked over at Kyo who had a blonde haried boy on top of his head.

"Momiji get of of me, I'll give to the count of three." Said Kyo

"Okay! Okay! I'm off! I'm off!" shouted Momiji.

" Momiji are you causing trubble again." A man said more of a statement than a question.

Imedetly as he entered Inuyasha shot up and was growing at Hatori.

" I see this is the one Shigure. Come here I belive I need to spek with you Inuyasha. Huu,"

" I sense the presenceof a prietes it is the same presense as Kikyo in the book of memories." Said Hatori  as Kagome now jumped up and was staing at him. "How do you know her?" asked Kagome and inuyasha at the same time.

" It is not of your concern." Said Hatori who now looked really worried.

" I'll talk with you tommarow inuyasha I have to go Momiji you stay here and keep an eye an everyone like we planned." Said Hatori

" No, I'm staying here to have fun bye Hari'.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How do the Sohma's know Kikyo read and find out.

Bye the way no more chapters until I have 20 reviws and rember I'm goin on a trip.

Bye


	6. The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or inuyasha.

Chp.6 : The One

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After dinner in the kitchen. 

" So Tohru there's this dance club opening called the black neko, do you want to go to it with me this Friday?" asked Yuki.

" Um I'm so sorry Yuki I'm going to that dance club with Kyo on Friday, I'm sure if you find someone to go with he will let you come I mean I'm so sorry about this, oh now I sound stupid because I rushing and panicking. Yuki I am so sorry." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

" It's okay I just remembered I have a student counsel meeting then I better go prepare it is for the class trip." He said and hurried of in the direction of the roof. Only Tohru wouldn't notice this.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Kyo! I know you're up here! There you are!" shouted Yuki as he got on the roof.

" Yo rat boy what up you seem mad want to tal-" WHAM!

Kyo got punched of the roof and Yuki jumped down onto him.

"I finally get the courage to ask her and you come along you DAMNED CAT!"

Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree finally started to get interested.

' Cat? Why did he call him that?'

" You are a damned cat Kyo you don't deserve someone like her!" he said now punching him in the face and twisting his arm a little bit harder than normal.

Now Kagome and Sota were looking out there windows to see what was going on. Shigure was trying to ignore it and Tohru couldn't hear she was listing to a walkman ( V6 CD) 

" One day I will be more than a cat Yuki, I'LL BEAT YOU AND BECOME A TRUE MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!" he said but whispered the first part.

"You are a stupid cat you do not even deserve to walk on the ground I walk on. In fact I am a child of the rat and you are the filth I walk on you disserve to be pushed away by everyone!"

" I have been Yuki, I have been all my life finally I find a person I really care about and the damned spoiled rat try's to take that person. Why don't you go complain to Akito you are his spoiled pet aren't you, ARENT YOU!" shut Kyo. Yuki started chocking him.

" You would never understand what that creep did to me you do not understand!" now Kyo has slipped out of cushiness.

" What Kyo not talking now are you cat got your tongue or should I say, THE RATS GOT YOU THROAT!" he shouted as he laughed insanely.

At this Shigure ran out and knocked Yuki off Kyo.

" Kyo are you alright wake up come on Kyo wake up!" shouted Shigure. By this time Sota got scarred and ran and told Tohru.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kyo what happened, I need to call Hatori Oh god Oh God!" shouted Tohru. Momiji was now next to Kyo and was panic stricken and was shouting at Yuki." How could you do such a thing you spoiled brat!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Hatori checked him out.

"Kyo will be fine just give him lots of rest and a good nice hot cup of tea."

" Now would be a good time inuyasha come with me-"

" I want to know all this cat and rat stuff now Mr. Sohma." Said Kagome.

" Ah don't worry about that just come over here and close you eyes." She did that he put his hand over her eyes but, "NO!!!!!!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, but it was to late a flash of light and both Hatori and Kagome were flown to the ground by a force. Hatori's hand was steaming and Kagome was confused what happened what was that supposed to do.

"And what the hell was that all about you made your hand steam. What was that all about were you supposed to make me forget of something!" shouted Kagome.

" She is the one!" shouted Hatori as he dot up and left without another word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry it was so short! The meeting or when Hatori said now ignore it for now. Um you will get more on the book of memories later. I need info on RIN and KURINO or whatever his name it the horse and rooster I live in America so I do not Know didly shit about them please tell I need it for the rest of the fic and the sequel.

I am making a sequel I already know what to do but I need info on the entire Zodiac. I will tell you this, this fic might be short because the sequel get a whole new main character and I can not just change it so don't blame me if this is only like 15-17 chapters long I can guarantee that the next fic will be very long longer than 20 chapters, I hope J. And I need to speak with Ms. Kokoro and Kissa chan I know you know who you are especially you kokoro You know who I mean.

Please reviw and if it is bad it is because I am so exosted. 


	7. Dance Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fruits Basket.                                                                         Now Everyone is mad at me because I made Yuki get pissed of for one need it for the plot two in the show if this happened he would at least beat up Kyo you know what I mean he really likes her.

Chp. 7 : Dance Club

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kyo, wake up, Kyo it's me Tohru come on wake up please." Tohru said real worried.

" Hu what where's that damned Yuki?" He asked a bit groggy from yesterday.

" He left for some student counsel thingy for next year. Are you all right?"

"Fine!" he said more cheerful and even gave Tohru a kiss on the cheek

" Oh Kagura called she should be here any minute, but calm down I hid you in Shigure's closet he said it was okay because you were hurt bad." She said calming Kyo down.

"EVERYONE I'M HERE WHERE IS MY KYO-KYO!" Kagura shouted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later after Kagura found him (She always does J). 

"I'm goanna go now it is late bye Tohru BYE KYO!" said Kagura as she ran off.

" Now for some phone calls!" Shouted Tohru.

"What phone calls?" asked Kyo. 

" The phone calls for the other people coming to the club with us, don't worry Kagura and Yuki aren't going." Said Tohru

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After some phone calls to Hana, Uo, Haru, and Momiji.

"Kyo are you ready?" asked Tohru after knokin on her door.

" Ya come in!" he shouted.

She came in and she was surprised he had black cargo pants a red shirt and black jacket on. 

"Um Kyo you look great!" she almost shouted.

" You do to." He said. She wore a red dress. (I'm not good with clothes for everyone else just have it the way you want except inuyasha has to have a Bandana. For the plot)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At the Dance 2 Hours after they got there.

" Now is the Couples Dance everyone, so everyone without a partner off the Dance floor baby because it going get hot in DJ Neko's Dance Club." Said DJ Neko.

So most of the pathetic crowd got off the dance floor.

"I'm glad I came Kyo thank you." Said Tohru as they started to dance.

Where Kagome is across the room.

" After this I'm going to pound Kyo!" said Kagome.

" Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because he's not hugging her!" she said as Inuyasha quickly started to hug her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Yuki I have a question?" asked Sota.

" Yes," said Yuki

" Um Shigure gave me this magazine and it has a word I don't know. What's a rack?"

"A country." He said taking the magazine and heading towards Shigure's library.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Didn't that sound like Shigure?" asked Tohru.

" Ya, but he probly deserves what he's getting." Said Kyo

" Um.. you look really pretty tonight Tohru, I mean if." Said Kyo.

"Thank you no one's ever said something like that to me before. You look great to." Said Tohru as red as a strawberry. Kyo started to pull in for a kiss but, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" and something came through the floor. Kyo and Tohru got thrown to a corner and couldn't get out and other than them and Kagome and Inuyasha who were fighting the demons off were out of the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome got to Two demons left.

" Prayer beads, prayer beads!" it screamed coming at Kyo.

It pulled off the prayer beads but quickly droped them andran as Kyo turned into mononoke. 

"Not more!" shouted Inuyasha referring to Kyo and the new group of demons.

" Wait I've seen that thing and have senced that before is that Kyo." Said Inuyasha.

Kyo destroyed some Demons but Tohru hugged his arm and begged him to come back he did and put the prayer beads and but the a Demon from behind grabbed him and started to run away.

"KYO!" Tohru screamed as a demon grabbed her and they both went twords a town Tohru hadn't seen for years.

"Inuyasha they have Tohru and Kyo!" shouted Kagome. It only took a while to catch up because of a sertin par of friends helped one demon the one who had Kyo had a pipe mark in it's leg and the other's brain was fried (If it had one).

"They got to a well but only one got in and got away the other was stopped by Inuyasha and Killed.

"TOHRU!" screamed Kyo as he ran Twords the well, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Calm down Kid and tell us what's goin on."

"TOHRU!" screamed Kyo trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip but he finally collapsed in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyo screamed.

" Your Head has dog ears!" he said as the bandana fell off.

He fainted.

"The doctor Guy. Let's go I can smell him and we can get to his house."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Knock Knock 

"Whose there!" asked Hatori.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha who?"

"The Inuyasha from Shigure's house." He said as hatori opened the door.

"What happened your all a mess and Kyo's fainted."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After some expaining and Kyo waking up screaming to know were Tohru was.

"A ye snow would be a good time to tell you that are family is cursed." he pushed Kyo into Kagome, Kyo turnede into a cat.

"Know for the book of memories." Said Hatori. He went to the book shelf and took out a big book that looked really old. When he openrd it there was a flash of light.

"You there were is the demon Sinsho, I know you are hiding him Sohma!" shouted a priestist.

"Kikyo! I remember this day."

" He is Inocent I tell you! He was with us the whole time he is a good demon!" shouted the Head of the Sohma family.

_"No Demon is good they are all evil!" said Kikyo._

_"What about the Demon beside you he is evil is he not?"_

_"He is only half demon soon to be full human." She said pointing at the Inuyasha behind her._

_"He is here but he is innocent! He is leaving through the wood's as we speak."_

_" I will curse your family with a cures only my family knows so that only we can perform the ritual and only once you bring me the demon I will cure your family."_

_" Me and that demon are like family and are ties are of the family! Sohmas come out and fight for our family. For our FAMILY TIES!"_

_" So be it, Ta tsu chi na ni a ta ni o ki e gu se so shi za ha FU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_A red haried man started to scream as he turned into a monster and the wifes and husbands hugged but some turned into animals._

_" I give you these prayer beads mononoke to remember me they are the key to the cure and can keep you in your human form. Now that you are evil head of the family is he innocent?" said Kikyo._

_" Of course he always was."_

_"I am so sorry I will set up the ritual in a couple of days."_

" But Kikyo died  the next day." Said Inuyasha.

" What are we going to do Nuraku has Tohru and the curse I could probly cure it because I'm her incarnation but how would I …………. KAIDE!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Please review thanx bye


	8. The Rescue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or fruits Basket I do not own.

Sorry it took so long but my mom accidentally forgot to tell me she volunteered for me to go to Ceader point with my aunt and watch my cousins I had to go with my older bro.

Chp. 8: The Rescue 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"YOU THE REINCARNATION OF KIKYO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hatori.

"What is all this racket I'm trying to sleep and whoever woke me up is going to get it!!!!!!!" yelled Akito.

"Hide now, I said hide." Whispered Hatori.

"Even better we'll go." Said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kyo and Kagome and left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We have to go to the past and save my cousin Inuyasha, and now you can't come Kyo you didn't even take the family test." She said.

"I don't care I'll follow you to save her!"

"Even if it means death you'll go any length to save her?" asked Kagome interested now.

"Even if it means death because if she's gone my whole life's death." He answered.

"You passed,"

"What!?!?!?"

"Come on we have a lot of work to do. Oh can you fight at all?"

"Yes," 

"Then try me pansy boy!" said Inuyasha.

"What did you say!" said Kyo and he started to swing madly but Inuyasha punched him and he went flying.

"You fight with raw anger when you're mad you cant do that because all your senses go down and you can't tell when to block. If you learned to control your temper you could be as good as me." Inuyasha said.

"You mean just ignore your emotions in a fight and go straight for the gold?"

"You got it now lets try again pussy cat!"

wam punch kick block. Every punch or Kick laid buy Inuyasha was blocked. 

"See your now a fighting master oh and Hatori you can come out now." Said Inuyasha.

"Yes Kyo I forgot to give you this it is the Zodiac reverse blade it has a main part in the cure but the cat must have it. It has spatial powers to like if you are fighting a person of the year of the rat and you swing it, it will do the animal opposite to its attack. So your fighting a person born in the year of the rat you will have the Horse's spatial attack." Said Hatori.

"So again there is no sign of the cat any were?" asked Kyo disappointedly.

"Yes and the family is pretty mad at you for taking Tohru so you know what that means discrimination double time! See ya around." He said as he left.

"What do you mean discrimination?" asked Kagome.

"The cat isn't really a part of the zodiac right. Well in the Sohma family the zodiac is an Honor to some and a shame to others so I get discriminated because my other form and that I'm the cat not an honorable zodiac member I'm cursed. But from the way it is put in the book I have read the cat is the only one who can cure the curse." Said Kyo as they started to get ready to go.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They got to the past introduced everybody and went off to find Tohru. 

"Hahahahahaha I thought you would come and you brought a kitty with you, you didn't have to do that." Said a voice as they neared Naraku's castle.

"Naraku come out now with the girl!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Fine I'll let her go if you give me the cat boy I have a use for him!" said Naraku

"FINE BUT LET HER GO NOW!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So you like I have more coming but in a couple of chapter I will stop because I need to make the sequel. Please review.


	9. Naraku's Plan

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

Chp.9: Naraku's Plan

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What, Kyo there is another way to do thi-"

"No, there isn't Kagome." Said Inuyasha and Kyo at the same time.

"So you are agreeing!" shouted a very happy Naraku.

"Here she is!" he said as she appered and Kyo ran up to her. As soon as he did the metal chains and shackles around her disappeared and went around Kyo.

"Kyo I wont let you do this it's not fair you're doing this for a complete idiot who couldn't stop herself from being Kid-"

"I'm doing this because I love that idiot and, maybe I'm an idiot to."

They were about to kiss when.

Naraku pulled on the chains and Kyo came flying to him.

"What exactly are you going to do with me?" asked Kyo. Naraku took off the shackles and chains and Kyo was confused.

"Are you letting me go?" Kyo asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Put this bracelet on now. Then turn around." He did so. But Naraku took a jewel shard out of a bag and thrust it into Kyo's shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo scouted but he stoped.

"Now kill Inuyasha he gave Tohru to me!"

"Inuyasha I will Kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he turned around his eye's were read and turquoise and he had more muscle size and from the look of his position he was fast.

"Easy Tohru hug him!" said Inuyasha. She did but nothing happened except Tohru got slashed in the face.

"The Bracelet Naraku gave him Inuyasha pull it off!" shouted Tohru.

'Got it! NO WRONG ONE!' thought  Inuyasha

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo in pain as he started to transform!

His transformation was different though it's antenna were longer it had bigger fangs and Claws it didn't slowck over anymore and it was more of a blackish green color.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it said as it slashed Inuyasha unexpectedly. Inuyasha punched it but if countered by kicking him in the gut then slashing his shoulder. Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. 'He is so powerful I have to kill him!' he thought.

"I will kill you!" he shouted as he took out his tetsiga and jumped in the air, but he stopped as a girl with a red dress ran in the way.

"STOP! Please I know he is evil right now but I know Kyo's in there! Some were!" shouted Tohru.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY GIRL INUYASHA MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said pushing he away and running at Inuyasha. SLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo fell to the ground not dead but badly injured.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THA-" but he was interrupted.

"Stop Kyo if you keep fighting you'll get kill! I don't want you to die so please stop!" said Tohru crying.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said Jumping in the air but Tohru Jumped after him.

She hugged his neck in mid air and said. "Kyo I don't want you hurt so please stop, I don't want you hurt because I – I- I Love you. I really love you with all my heart and all my soul Kyo I love you!"  A light of white pushed them away from each other and Kyo turned back into his human form, and the jewel shard came soaring out of his back perfectly purified! And they both landed on the ground several yards away from each other.

"How touching but I believe I have a present for our young lovers. YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A ball of fire went zooming towards Tohru.

'I'll never make it in time, this is all my fault!'

But his vision got blurred from his loss of blood and all he saw was the fire hitting red!

'Tohru's RED DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How do you like it , I will start an advertisement column for free you review saying you want yours to be advertised I will but depending on the people it might come in like 2-3 chapies. So R & R for me and read these great advertisements.

SerpentotheElves, has the stories letters to Draco and of all the rotten luck great stories I read and reviewed.

Inu87yasha (I don't mean to be boastful but I have some new fanfics I would like you ALL to respond to) LETTERS TO INUYASHA AND LETTERS TO FRUBA, these are pretty self explainable, but you ask questions to anyone from both shows and the answer aint it great.

Captaincoolman9: has one of my personal favs, Yuske's new mission, INU/YuYu crossover, see next cha or next review hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Truth

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

Chp. 10: The Truth

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Tohru'

'TOHRU'

'TOHRU!'

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo in anger.

"Why Naraku why did you do this!!!!!!!!!!1" he shouted even louder , but now his power was rising. 

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as his anger exploded into energy and the ground around him started to shake. 

"WHY WHOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!!!!"

"It is simple the more anger you have the eviler you become, the eviler you become the more chances you are not cured, the more chances I become reincarnated!" said Naraku.

"What!?!?!?" aked everyone there except Inuyasha.

"Easy why do you think your clan head is so evil? I –

"Because"said Kyo.

"That was a retorical question you were not supposed to answer! As I was saying, I put some of my spirt in the core so that if the cat and the head are consumed buy evil I will take shape and be reborn. So that is why I did that now prepare to be SWOWED BUY THE EVIL CLOWDING YOUR HEART AND MIND AND LET ME BE REBORN!" said Naraku.

"No" he said as the power went away two word came to his mind as he drew the Zodiac Blade _Zodiac Spirits_.

"What you are going to try and use that punny thing to kill me, the best atack is the rats and I'm born in the year of the rat! You can never beat me!" he said Drawing a sword. 

Then Kyo started to speak but the words he were trying to say turned into different words  and his spirt started to remember. "_May the anger and evil in my heart be banished and replased buy power and may I with the help of the Zodiac defiet all evil in my way. I say come forth spirts and make the ultimate attack. **ZODIAC SPIRITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" as he said this his vision came back for just long enough to see thirteen spirits there one he reconised as his own! They all turned into balls of blue light and fused then lanched itself at Naraku.

"WHAT IS HAPPING! WHY IS THIS HAPPING! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…………………………" Naraku shouted as he stated to disinegrate and he was gone leaving only the jewel shards left on the ground.

"No, now I can never tell tohru what she told me the way she did, why did it have to end like this?" he said as he fell on his knees and started to pond the ground crying.

"Why it isn't fair why?" said Kagome as she started to cry on Sango's shoulder.

"Wait a miute your not Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

"Where is he? Inuyasha." Said Kagome .

"Inuyasha why are you on the ground?" asked Kagome but she never got an answer because when he got up she was speechless except three words.

"Your firerat clothes."

Kyo was crying his eyes out when someone walked behind him and said" Why are you crying Kyo?" 

"Tohru is that you?" he asked as he wirled around. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hope you like? I am not doing the advertisements because it is so late and I am so tired.


	11. Kaidies Box

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

Chp.11: Kaidies Box

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 "Tohru? TOHRU!" he shouted as he jumped up and hugged her.

"I thought you wer dead Tohru that's why I was crying." He was pulling in for the kiss, but WAM!

"Whoops, sorry I thought you were a demon my bad!" said Kagome cheerfully as she picked up her back pack.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! That was a mean thing to do!" said Kyo.

She walked over to the group. 

"Inuyasha remind me why I wont kill him!?!?" She asked.

"Um because your cousin is in love with him." Said Inuyasha raping his arms around her waist and pulling her in.

"Go easy on them they like each other." Said Inuyasha.

"As long as they don't love each other! What did she do to turn him back." Inuyahsa started to whisle looking in the air.

 Over where Kyo and Tohru are.

"SHE SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kagome

Back were Kagome is.

"That boy is gonna take her for all her worth and she will die when he dumps her!" she started to get mad again.

"At least he didn't try this yet." Said Inuyasha as the kissed.

Over were Kyo is.

"From the sound of it your cousin doesn,t like me very much at all, so I'll only do this." He hugged he and kissed her on the cheak but he started to run as Kagome came flying over.

"I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!!!!" she was also dragging Inuyasha who was trying to stop her.

"Kagome it was only a kiss on the cheak you can stop." Said Tohru.

"Really?" she asked as she instantly stoped.

"Yes, there is no need to send my boyfrind running for the hills."

"BNOYFRIEND YOU GUYS ARE GOING STEADY!  I"LL KILL HIM I SWEAR I WILL!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So do you know anything Kaidie?" asked Kagome with a seriously injured Kyo behind her.

"yes I do but the day after the Kikyo died the sohmas leaft for assitance on a northern Island . But there is no real cure only a ritual but all I know is how to start the ritual. But we were always missing one set of prayer beads and they are on that boy."  Said Kiadie putting wood to the fire.

" I do not need it but we will have to activate the other ones." She said pulling out a black box that had two drawers. 7 prayer beads in each drawer but one was missing.

" What are you going to do Kaidie?" asked Kagome.

"I will do nothing you will learn then activate but you must activate them in this time so they have time to be born and to charge and get ready. So we  must move quikly."said Kiadie.

"Kyo, you and Tohru go back to your house for a couple of days and then I'll come back with everything we need to do and the braclets, oh and Kyo." Said Kagome.

"What?" he asked.

"If you put one finger on Tohru in the wrong way I'll kill you hugging yes kissing no, K?" she said in a freakishly cheerful voice.

"K." he said frightened.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at Shigures house.

"Were going to be cured!" shouted Shigure.

Tohru and kyo were on the roof.

"What's wrong Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"I just have a strange felling about this ya know." He said.

"Ya, uh Sohma-ku I thought you were mad atv Kyo-koi, if you are why are you coming up here." She asked.

" I thought we I mean I could apologize for what I did it was mean. I understand you hate me but maby we could be friends ya know, I throw in the towel as an appolagy." Said Yuki.

"Sure, Yuki that would be great." Said Kyo as the three of them laid back to look at the clouds.

There will be a sequal, and I was wondering fans vote if I should bring Yu Yu Hakusho in it. Please review and try my other storys while waiting.

THE END

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

By the way read A year at Hogwarts that is a great story but she needs to update it, it is a Harry Potter, Fruits Basket mix,  See ya in the Forgatin Gurdians (the sequal if you didn't get the hint.). Ja ne!


End file.
